Episode 60(Bring Your Pet To School Day)
Production Song: So you want to have a pet Singer: Molly, Deema Shop: The Pet Supplies Store Customers: Oona Lunch: Molly - A Turkey Sandwich and some popcorn Oona - A Cheese Sandwich and popcorn Nonny - A Ham Sandwich and Pup-Corn Storybook: The pet rescue squad and the Petnapper. Dance song: Pet the pets Singer: Gil Dancers: Goby and Deema Field Trip: Pet store Important Characters: Deema Transcript Little Fish: "Bubble Guppies." Molly: "Hi, it's me molly and it's time for..." Gil: "Bring me a pet!" Molly: "Huh." Gil: "Come give me a pet!" Molly: "What are you doing Gilly?" Gil: "I'm just bring me a good day for a pet!" Molly: "Oh that's great.It's time for.." Gil: "I'm just ready to go the pet school day, I'm almost.Whoa." (He wobbles with his heavy load and crashes offscreen.) Gil: "I'm okay." Molly: (Giggles)"It's time for Bubble Guppies!" (After theme song, The 2 little fish hear the words) 2 Little Fish: "Bring your pet to school day!" (Deema and Molly swim in the screen.) Deema: "Hello!" Molly: "Hi." Deema: "Come with us." (As they walks to find a pet for a little bunny.) Deema: "I think it's coming.Let's go check it out." Molly: "C'mon." Dr. Petter: "Hello, What can i get you from them?" Deema: "Hey ya Dr. Petter, We will like all kinds of pets!" Molly: "Me too." Dr. Petter: "Okay which one?" Deema: "How about?, A bunny." Molly: "Bunnies are the best they hop." Dr. Petter: "Awwwww, That's cute little bunny!" Deema: "Better look for her name Hopsy." Dr. Petter: "Okay, Put in a cage and go to school!" Deema: "All right, Thanks dr. petter, Bye!" Dr. Petter: "Have fun with your new pet!" Molly: "We will." Deema: "Let's bunny hop to school." Both: "Hop.Hop.Hop." Deema: "Come on!" (As they Bunny hops to school and Oona waves and to viewers) Oona: "Hello!" Goby: "Hi!" (Bubble Puppy Barks) Gil: "Hello!" Gil, Goby, Oona, Nonny: "Good morning mr grouper!" Mr Grouper: "Well good morning everyone." Deema: "Mr grouper, We saw a bunny named Hopsy!" Mr Grouper: "Awwwwwwwww!" Gil: "I think i will call her. . . . . . Hopsy!" All: "They are so cute!" Mr Grouper: "Can i have my favorite bunny food?" Oona: "What's a bunny food?" Nonny: "A bunny food is rabbit's like to eat." Mr Grouper: "Oh i see the most of the bunny foods!" Molly: "Like what?" Mr Grouper: "Let's think about what kind a pet do you wanted! If you have a bunny, You cover the cage with a. . . . . ." (Bubble Pop) Goby: "Newspaper!" Mr Grouper: "Yep a newspaper, And when you get to added hay and. . . . . . ." (Bubble Pop) Oona: "Water!" Mr Grouper: "Right water, And when you put the bunny into the very own. . . . . . ." (Bubble Pop) Gil: "Cage!" Mr Grouper: "Right a cage, All of these kind are an excellent pets!" Deema: "I love pets." Gil: "Let's sing about It." (Music begins background) Molly (Sings): So you want to have a pet with a tail or wing or paw.I know it's really really true. Gil: (Sings): And to love with just me and you. Molly (Sings): Hopping and Barking and meowing that's the tune.But a pet is really sweet.And and bird can sometimes tweet. Oona (Speaks): Now tell me what a pet does. Molly (Sings): A pet is kind and a pet is listening.If you want to have a pet i know it's the glistening.A pet gets to do everything you do.Like rolling over fetching over and over and sitting with you and you.And that is what a pet has got to do. Deema (Sings): Yes I want a pet that meows and meows and I love it wow.With long tail and kitty ears to hear and hear.And some kittens to make just tell me what it takes. Molly (Sings): A pet is kind and a pet is listening.If you want to have a pet i know it's glistenlping.A pet gets to do everything you do.Like fetching a stick and fetching a ball and I know it all.A pet has done things through and through.And that is what a pet has got to do. Deema (Sings): And maybe I could have a pet too. (The viewers clap and cheer the screen turns brown.) Oona: "I need something for my pet.Come with me." (She swam over to the booth and she rings the bell.) Deema: "Supplies." Oona: "Hello I'd like something for my pet please." Deema: "Well you certainly come to the right place." (The bubble pops and the background changed into a pet store.) Deema: "Welcome to Deema's Pet Supplies Store.What can I get you today." Oona: "Well my kitten wants something to scratch on." Deema: "Something to Scratch on.Hmm.I got these three items to choose from.A scratching post a Dog Ball and a Carrot." Oona: (To viewers)"We need your help.Which item will be perfect for my cat to scratch on." Little Fishes: "The scratching post." Oona: "You're right this Scratch Post is perfect.Thank you." Deema: "You're welcome(To viewers)"And thank you for your help." Mr Grouper: "Excuse me.What time is it." Deema: "It's time for lunch." Mr Grouper (Sings): What time is it. Molly,Oona and Nonny (Sings): It's time for lunch. Mr Grouper (Sings): What time is it. Molly,Oona and Nonny (Sings): It's time for lunch. Mr Grouper (Sings): What time is it. Molly,Oona, and Nonny (Sings): It's time for lunch. Mr Grouper (Sings): It's lunchtime. Molly,Oona and Nonny (Sings): Hey what's for Lunch. (The bubble pops and the background changes into a Pet Playground.) Oona: "Hey Molly.What did you get for Lunch." Molly: "I got a Turkey Sandwich and some popcorn.What did you get Oona." Oona: "I got a Cheese Sandwich and popcorn.What did you get Nonny." Nonny: "I got a Ham Sandwich and Pup-Corn." (The viewers laugh.And the Little Fishes laughs as well.) Little Fishes: "Pup-Corn.That's some silly business.Silly Puppy Business." (The screen shifts to the Ocean Scene Molly and Bubble Puppy was there.) Molly: "Dogs are a big Responsibility. Isn't it Bubble Puppy." (Bubble Puppy barked agree.) Gil: "Hey Molly." Molly: "Hey Gilly.What are you doing." Gil: "I'm taking a Puppy on a walk." Molly: "That's cool.But remember dogs can sometimes chased after cats." Little Fishes: "Meow.Meow." Molly: "Like them." Gil: "Uh oh.No Puppy heal.Uh stay(Screams)." (Molly and the viewers laugh.) Deema: "Hey Molly.We're playing pets.Come play with us.Meow." Molly: "Let's go." (They swim to the classroom.Everyone is playing pets.) Deema: "Meow, meow, Hello Goby, what’s with that bunny?" Goby: "It's my bunny costume! I made it all by myself!" Deema: Cool Goby, you're a great bunny costume! Goby: Thanks, hop along and come with you! Hop hop hop hop hop hop! Molly,Deema: (Laughs) Molly: Gilly, you want to have a perfect pet today is a puppy? Gil: Uh? Okay! Molly: Great! Now we can have hopsy to my favorite own at the store together! Gil,Goby,Deema,Oona,Nonny: Yeah! Mr. Grouper: Okay, you all my pets. Line up, it's time to go outside! Category:Episodes Category:Bubble Guppies reboot Season 1 episodes